


万水录

by Efflucinda



Series: 《三生》 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 古风锤基三生补档。第三世：九霄雷君少帝锤X四方水君基





	1. 万水录

01  
“少帝亲临，有失远迎。不知今日前来有何贵干？若是抽筋，罪臣龙筋只那一条，万载前已交与少帝。若是削骨，倒还余天罡数，少帝喜欢，尽管来取。”

弱水，鸿毛不浮，不可越也，其下深渊万丈，暗无天日，冰寒彻骨，本应毫无生机，竟有玉宫一座。

方才开口之人正是此宫主人，高居殿上，素衣解带，赤足散发。乃被除名号之四方水君、天帝幼子，弱水渊下所囚恶龙，是为洛君。

来访者玄甲赤氅，紫雷伴身，乃九霄雷君，天帝长子，位尊少帝，是为索君。闻此言语，少帝眉目之间难掩愧疚，他道：“莫要说笑，我此番前来.......”

洛君冷哼，宫室震荡：“少帝以为笑谈？诛仙台一别，虽有万载，当日少帝抽筋削骨之恩，罪臣莫不敢忘。而今少帝亲临，又有何见教？”

少帝周身紫雷顿息，踌躇不敢上前，只得关切道：“汝之旧伤......”

洛君笑言：“不劳少帝挂心，罪臣无恙。”

龙筋被抽，一百零八块仙骨被剔去地煞数，他功体大伤，修养至今也不复全盛时三成。想他当初弱水为戏，畅游八方，而今被困于弱水之下，永世不得出，何等笑话。

“开门见山罢，你有何来意？”洛君挥手，闭目道。

“万水之眼生异，你可知晓？”

“此地禁制乃天帝亲手所下，我又从何得知。”

“万水之眼频频异动，致使天界云脉动荡，人界民不聊生。天帝命我前来，召你平定水乱。”

洛君大笑，久不能停。笑罢，他负手而立，横眉道：“与我何干？”

少帝蹙眉：“看顾万水之眼乃四方水君分内之事，如何与你无关？”

洛君颔首：“此乃四方水君之事，与我何干？”

少帝瞠目：“天界将倾，生灵倒悬，如何与你无关？”

洛君转身：“少帝日理万机，或是忘了，我已被玄录云鉴除名抹姓，诛仙台上走过一遭，已非天界之人，更遑论四方水君。仙神安危、凡人生死，与我何干？”

“万年思过，你还不知错？”少帝箭步上前，擒住洛君手腕，不可置信道。

洛君欲意挣脱，奈何如今功体不全，难以与之抗衡。

他笑道：“天帝判我其罪有三，背信弃义，勾结魔裔；以下犯上，谋刺天帝；涂炭生灵，祸乱苍生。天界有危难，罪臣自是不能违了天帝御令，当然要作壁上观。”

“情势急迫，我已受令，绑也要将你绑去。帝父有令，命四方水君平定水眼之乱，将功折罪。”少帝松手，讪讪道。

“恕难从命。”

“你莫要孩子气。”

“少帝说笑，罪臣拒不领命，烦请少帝回禀天帝。三十三重天神君仙官无数，何须我一介罪臣？”洛君作揖道。

“万水之眼唯你可平，如何另外寻人？”少帝长叹一声，“吾弟，你究竟如何才肯领命？帝父下召，你若平定此乱，便可转囚钟山，十万年可释。”

洛君脸色渐冷：“少帝又说笑了，罪臣怎敢攀附天帝一脉。”

“你我本为兄弟，何来攀附？”少帝眉头紧皱，“我知你愤懑不平，憎恶天界，恨我入骨。但事关苍生万民，你且说罢，你如何才肯领命？”

沉默半晌，洛君答道：“你若办成这三件事，我便领命，万死不辞。”

02  
万水之眼，在北海之寅地，东海之卯地，去岸三十四万里，八方巨海汇聚于此，蕴生六合江川湖海，乃八荒六合三十三重天众水之源。

千年间，万水之眼频生乱动，致使十洲云脉动荡，人间水患不息，苍生涂炭、饿殍遍地，隐隐仍有恶化之势，八荒六合有倒悬之急。

钟山，北海之子地，天帝城域。金台玉阙，琼楼玉宇，紫气聚云，红霞织幕。

“启禀天帝，万水之眼再生异象，致使沧海岛动荡，宫室倾塌。”一仙官出列奏道。

又一仙官随之：“各地水君回禀，又水患丛生，此乃万源之水，他等无权号令，束手无策，若不及早处置，只怕又见汤汤洪水方割，荡荡怀山襄陵，浩浩滔天之景。”

天帝颔首：“众卿有何高见。这三十三重天内何人可定水眼之乱，可解万水之患？”

列下神君仙官面面相觑，思而不言。

天帝辞色不变：“因何畏缩，但言无妨。水德真君，你说。”

水德真君几番思量，坦言道：“三十三重天内能定万水之眼者唯一人尔，臣，不敢言。”

天帝御下，左列首者乃为少帝，闻此言神色稍变，未作言语。

天帝怒容：“有何不敢言，这万水水患当真唯他一人可解？”

水德真君道：“万水之眼成于古神创世之时，承自混沌，不可御、不可抑，四方水君蕴生其间，与其同源同本，或能平息此乱。”

四方水君这一名号祭出，满堂哗然。万载间，无人胆敢在天帝面前提及此子。

此子背叛天界，勾结魔族，意图行刺天帝，押上诛仙台问罪之时，连同其少时诸般罪状，一同惩处。此子少时顽劣，不存善心，一怒致使人间大涝九年，苍生涂炭，彼时天帝念他少不经事，网开一面，熟知竟养虎为患，万载后犯下不赦死罪。

天帝念及父子之情，只是褫夺神位、废其功体，永囚于弱水之下，永世不得赦。众人皆称天帝宽厚。

水德真君又道：“我虽司掌天下水事，但万水之源自洪荒初始便为四方水君一人管照，臣束手无策。”

天帝已有决议。

“九霄雷君何在？”

少帝应。

“速往弱水之渊，提罪龙，赴北海，定此乱。”

“四方水君与天界积怨颇深，只怕不从。”

“他若不从，便令他从。”

“他若笃定心思，无人可劝。敢问帝父，他若平定此乱，可否将功折罪？”

天后一直不曾言语，闻此言方出声：“吾儿若平此祸乱，自是将功折罪，虽不能赦，亦能减其刑罚。弱水苦寒，他失仙骨大半，如何耐受？不如便转囚钟山，严加看管。若万载内不生事端，诚心改过，便特赦罢。”

天后言罢，面向天帝道：“天帝以为何如？”

天帝叹气：“罪龙须囚满十万载，方可特赦。

03  
“归龙筋，还仙骨，结连理。”

结连理三字一出，少帝大惊失色。他怔怔望向洛君，只见那人神情肃穆，并无丝毫说笑之意。

“你要与我结连理，立缘契？”

洛君颔首：“我被囚不过万载，少帝还不曾结契吧？”

少帝语塞，他徘徊几步：“当然不曾，我.......我自是没有。你既恨我入骨，又因何要与我结连理？你可知你我二人乃为上神，缘契若成，不可背弃。”

“若是可背弃，我结它干甚？自是拿天下苍生要挟你，令你永世难安。”洛君拂袖，高冠博带，青衣玄履，“未来天帝结契之人乃天界罪人，该当是怎样的笑话。你日后若真有心上人，也不能娶之为妻，我囚于弱水内心也好过些。”

少帝似是又见昔年的四方水君，想他兄弟二人当年纵横八荒，赤龙紫电、黑龙绿水，何等威武。

他攥拳道：“你就恨我如斯?”

“那是自然。你可知那日诛仙台上，我是如何挨过来的？吾之血肉，寸寸分离，吾之筋骨，逐一剔除，吾之功体，尽数被废。痛？痛尚可忍耐，可此中滋味难及分毫。你可知神魂被人拿捏在手是何种感觉？少帝自然不知，毕竟少帝乃是行刑之人。”

“当年之事，我也无可奈何。”少帝周身紫电大作，他握紧洛君双肩，“你让我如何做？让我在一旁看你受刑，还是违背帝父之令私自放你？刀刀落在你身，何尝不曾落在我心。你我自幼相伴，亲历十洲动荡，更何况你我二人又.......又.......”

洛君嗤笑：“如此羞于启齿？那好，我替少帝说，你我二人尚不知身世之时，便行了云雨之事，悖逆阴阳，为天道所不容。”

少帝不曾松手，洛君面色却是愈加苍白，直到发出痛哼，少帝这才意识到眼前之人已非四方水君，受不起他这九霄怒雷。

“少帝好威风。”洛君理好衣襟。

“我一时激动，竟忘了你功体不全。”少帝刚欲伸手，便被洛君拦下。

“我问你一件，你如实作答。”少帝下定心思道，“若当初我愿意与你结契，日后你再得知身世，是否还会背叛天界？”

洛君漠然道：“我乃万水之眼蕴生，承其水魂，乃混沌化身，自然希望万物复归混沌，此为天命。”

盘古大神劈开混沌，这天地却不完美，女娲大神练石补天试图延存，仍是权宜之策。神魔本同源，乃天地蕴生、有大能者，因己见不同而分两族，以为死敌。神族传承古神遗愿，维系这天地两分，魔族以为天地有瑕，当复归混沌，以顺大道。

只是如今神魔二族，几人还知其中原委。

洛君又道：“若非当年天帝另有图谋，自我从北海带走，隐瞒吾之身世，又怎会有日后之事？他欲从我身上窥得混沌本真，谁料我不过就是条顽劣恶龙，没甚本事，不然也不会被你所擒，落得而今这个下场。”

少帝不发一语，从腰间解下一枚锦囊交与洛君：“汝之筋骨皆在其中。”

洛君打量少帝一番：“莫要告诉我，你把它们揣在身边万载？”

“此物存在哪里都不妥当。”

“我本以为天帝会另有大用，吾之筋骨可是炼器的好材料。”洛君打开锦囊，只见袋中一条黑龙在白云中翻腾戏耍，龙为筋、云为骨。

少帝哑然：“帝父怎可能.......”

“说笑罢了，少帝还能当真？”

“只是你要回这筋骨又有何用？也无法回归你身。”

“既是从我身上取走，自然要取回来。”洛君将锦囊收入袖中，“三事只余最后一件，少帝思量好了，可否要与我结契。”

结契便是将二人神魂如这两根细绳般一丝一条拆分，再合为其一，无论生死相隔、轮回几度皆紧密相连，永不可弃。

04

“你可知这万水之眼因何暴动？”

洛君已无驭风之能，亦不能化作龙身，只得坐在赤龙身上才得再行云中。

“当然不知。”

“此乃万水之源，实则混沌之眼，是天地间仅余的混沌。若天地万物复归混沌，便是自此伊始。你明白了么？”

“还是不明白。”

“不明白也好，若是明白了，便不是你了。”

四方水君凭风而立，低头望着北海之中那一点漩涡。

“我乃四方水君，承万水之魂，载混沌之意，我神魂身灵皆脱胎此眼，而今此眼欲将崩坼，欲补苴罅隙，唯有如此。”洛君自袖间取出锦囊，淡淡说道。

“上神之间并无姻缘红线，若两情相悦，便结连理、立缘契，神魂相依、共同灵犀。我命你与我结契，只想知道若是一人神魂具消，这缘契还在不在。我是不知了，便烦你替我知道。”

少帝一时还未反应过来，便见一抹青影坠下去，黑龙伴身、彩云相随，落入其间。

“天帝昔年来此，取走万水之眼一点混沌，便是埋下今日动荡之因。我自他秘库盗走那点混沌，方知身世，便是要应今日殉道之果。”

“十万载前，遗失一分，十万载后，十分当偿，加上我，该够了。”

海内十洲诸神众仙可见九霄雷火燃尽北海云天，未闻如斯悲戚之龙吟。

云脉稳固，河川平复。

万水之眼复归平静。

05

“神魂具消，结契仍在。不知是结契留下你一丝神魂，还是你本就留了一丝神魂在结契中。你虽消弭于天地间，与万水之眼合为一体，它为万水之源，汝之神魂也逸散在万水之间。我本就不是细心之人、耐心之人，收集了三万载才勉强能凑出这点，但足以送入轮回。”少帝掌心盘踞一只细长黑龙，沉睡不醒。

“司命星君说借轮回因果可助你凝聚神魂，我便信他一回。”

“若你神魂能聚而为一，再为四方水君，你我二人隐居人界，不问神魔之事，如此可好？”


	2. BE后续

弱水之下，苦寒难耐，比诛仙台上罡风还要刺骨，令他彻夜难安。合眼总是抽筋剜骨那日，他就眼睁睁看着自己跪在诛仙台上，被那人用刀割得破碎，那柄斩仙刀，还是他自个锻的。

他疼。要抽龙筋，得下九刀，要剃仙骨，得下七十二刀，这八十一处伤口永远愈合不了，他坐行卧立，都似千刀万剐、热油烹心，他以为他挨不住，可一万年还是过来了。

他花了千年，才勉强能站起来，又花了千年，才能化成人形，他攒了三千载力气，才能给自己造出张床。

弱水之下，独他一个活物，但他没了半条命，只能算半个。

天帝说他有错，那人说他有错，仙神都说他有错。

他没别的事能做，只能想，他到底哪有错？

想来想去，他的确有错，他之存在于天界就是错处，他之天性就是盼万物复归混沌，他注定主要和天界为敌的。

他错就错在，不该被天帝捡回去，不该知道自己的身世，不该成为他自己。

那人来，叫他定万水之眼。

他比谁都清楚万水之眼因何暴动。

他本想袖手旁观，可转念想，就算万水之眼暴动，天地复归混沌也得耗时数十万载，他等不到那天了。

他不想挨了，一日都不想挨了。

神魂逸散，身死道消，填万水之眼倒是不疼的。它还记着他，记得他也是这里出来的，连它都舍不得他疼。

可是那人舍得。

他以前舍不得那人疼。

可那又如何。

那又如何。

这天地，他不想管了。

下了朝会，少帝赶回宫室，不知今日洛君可曾醒来。历经百世，洛君魂魄终于聚合，他才带着四方水君回了天界，朝夕用自己的神力涵养，已过万载。

他之床榻上，睡着四方水君，眉目如旧，只是眉头紧锁，一日都不曾舒展。

少帝守在榻旁，将今日仙官报上来的事情一一道来，他说到第八十张折子时，四方水君的眉头展了。

少帝大喜。

下一瞬，白芒乍现，那一块块、一片片，他亲手拼起来的魂魄又碎了，不但碎了，还逸散在空中，消失不见。

少帝呆坐在榻上，还未回过神来，缘契已不存。

原来缘契不存，竟似将心剜去一半，再也填不回来。

“我竟伤你至此？你连声抱歉都不愿听？”


End file.
